PMD: The Fall of Legends
by Ozymandeos
Summary: Ami doesn't remember where she came from. Her mother always told her that she came from somewhere else, but couldn't say where. She was always told never to wander away or talk to anyone, and she didn't. But the one time she does, her life changes forever. Things have been set in motion, and only she and her new friends seem to believe it. So it is up to them to save their world.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: So… my muse really is a fickle thing. It gives me headaches when I try to ignore ideas like this… so. After this chapter, it will be in first person.**

**This is more mystery-dungeon than anything, but different.**

* * *

"Do either of you feel that?" a pink, floating creature asked the two other beings with her. One fluttered about on shimmering clear wings, her large green head coming to a rather elegant point as her antennae fluttered anxiously. The other stood firmly on the ground, violet eyes closed as his lavender fur swayed in the breeze. His head was tilted to the side, feeling the same vague thrumming his floating sister was.

"Yes, but I cannot tell what it is. Something is distorting the fabric of space, like whenever we are in Palkia's presence." His eyes slid open and looked for something visible in the valley the three were currently standing in.

The green one was zipping down into the valley, the other two levitating and walking after her, when they noticed something. Their senses, far better than the average Pokémon's, just barely managed to latch onto the rippling patch of air where the fabric of space was being stretched and distorted. The faint thrumming grew louder as they got closer, but then stopped entirely as the entire world seemed to split open.

It seemed like a tear had opened up in the fabric of the dimension, and through it a forest was visible. But, unlike the verdant forests these three were used to seeing in the world they had been tasked with helping to protect, this one had no greenery at all. Barely visible from their vantage point black trunks stretched upwards, with startlingly blue leaves spiraling down as a warm wind breezed through. But, before the three had gotten more than halfway to the portal, their vision was blocked by two beings falling out of it.

Of the three there, they were closest to the lavender-furred male in shape. But that was the end of the similarities. One figure picked itself up off the ground and looked around, not noticing the larger and violent-looking one behind it. This innocent-looking figure was small, with some kind of silvery fur hanging halfway down its back, and seemed almost like a deformed Lucario or Riolu. The other was similar, its head-fur was black and much shorter, albeit much larger. Something… sinister looking was held in its right hand.

"Is this actually happening?" the fluttering green creature asked as all three stopped moving. If need be, they could teleport where they needed to in the blink of an eye.

"It would seem so, unless all three of us are having the same dream. Though, if we've somehow collided with another dimension, which we didn't even know existed, Palkia should be here already," the male replied, crossing his arms as he watched the scene that began to unfold before them. It was… surprising, to say the least.

When the bigger, sinister one started up to the other, who still seemed completely oblivious to its presence, and tried to grab it all three were ready to teleport down there and intervene. They expected the scream that came out of the smaller one, but not what followed it. It faded fast, replaced by semi-psychotic giggling that seemed to confuse the larger one. Then, as the bigger one tried to do something with whatever was in its hand, the smaller one practically exploded with what the three recognized as psychic energy. The force blew a perfect circle of grass and topsoil away from it. It even uprooted several trees that were in its immediate area. The other being flew backwards and through the portal, which closed immediately afterwards with a burst of crimson lightning and cut off his startled scream.

"You two just saw that, right?" The green creature bobbed up and down in the air as her wings stalled for a second. "That thing's a psychic like us!"

"Yes, I saw it. It has impressive power for one so small and young-looking… but we have no idea what it is, or what it wants to do. It's a threat, and we should take it to Palkia and let him decide what to do with it." The lavender-furred male gave the creature in question an appraising look.

"Awww come on Brother! It looks like it's just an infant. How much harm can it do?" The pink one grinned slyly as she baited the Pokémon she viewed as a sibling. "Surely you're not afraid of being beaten by it?"

"Of course I'm not afraid! But aren't you forgetting how we're supposed to protect the world? Even if it's just a toddler, it's from another dimension. It might do harm just by being here!"

"It won't! I'm going to go talk to it." And with that the levitating pink feline vanished with a blue flash and appeared right in front of the being as it tried to climb out of the gap it had blown in the ground.

It giggled innocently as she appeared and tried to grab at her tail. "You look funny. Why is everything green here?"

"It's always green here little one. This valley is one of the sanctuaries we keep," the floating female said as she did a lazy flip in the air. "Shouldn't you be with your mother?"

The smile dropped from the creature's face at that. What the female assumed were tears began dripping down from its eyes, soaking into the simple gray dress it was wearing. "Mommy said to never come back." It sniffled afterwards.

"Would you like me to…" the female began, but was cut off as the other two teleported next to her.

"Excuse us for a moment," the male said as all three of them teleported back to their original vantage point. "Are you crazy? Leaving a visitor from another dimension here is one thing. Offering to adopt it is another! Who knows what might come after it!"

"I agree with your brother on this one. You don't have the time to be a mother, or any idea how to care for whatever that thing is! We have jobs to protect this world from itself, and you can't leave a toddler alone while you're doing that," the green one added with a nervous flutter.

"Come on! You two know I've always wanted to be a mother. I made all of the common Pokémon of this world, but I didn't get to raise any of them. Besides, the guilds are doing most of our work for us. You two don't have to help, just let me keep it!"

"Help? Knowing you we'll be the ones to teach it everything." The lavender furred one smiled. The gentle ribbing between the two was as natural as breathing between the two.

"Besides, raising a child is supposed to be hard work from how the normal pokemon talk about it. We can hardly let you run yourself ragged with whatever it may do. We'd get in trouble for letting you keep it when the others noticed. This way nobody will know."

The pink one hugged her green friend, sending them both spinning through the air, and then hugged her much larger brother around the neck. Then she teleported back to where the being in question was trying to climb a tree and failing miserably.

"I could be your new mother, if you want," the floating Pokémon offered. The infant's face lit up with glee at those words.

"Really? You'd do that for me!" it squealed and jumped up to hug the levitating one. They dipped alarmingly close to the ground before stabilizing as the child giggled, "You're soft."

* * *

**Virtual cookies to anyone that guesses the three things. It's simple, really. If I get a couple of reviews, I may continue this. Just... muse is fickle. Is T-rated as of now, may rise later on depending on where inspiration takes me.**


	2. Chapter One

"Let's try again Ami. Focus your power around yourself, visualize yourself standing next to me, and then will it to happen," Mother called out to me from the other side of the rocky field we'd trained in for the past few months. Her tail swished lazily as she encouraged me to try teleporting again. I wiped my hands on the silver spinarak silk dress Mother had gotten me and started trying again.

Over the last ten years her, Uncle Mewtwo, and Aunt Celebi had taught me how to use my psychic powers. I could use them to levitate myself and other things, form it into a variety of shapes and 'attacks', and just let it explode around me as they said I'd done when they first found me. But not once had I managed to teleport. Try as I might, I couldn't do it. An aura of power would gather around me, but I couldn't punch a hole in space and time to move next to her. After a few moments of intense concentration I sighed and let the aura dissipate. I could already feel a headache coming on.

"It's okay dear. I'm sure that you'll get it next time. You've still made great progress; very few psychic pokemon get to your level even after a lifetime of training. You're more than a match for most things in this world already." Mother teleported over and patted me on the head with one of her soft paws. "Let's try your aura sphere again. You need to work on your aim with them."

The aura sphere was the only attack that wasn't psychic-based they'd been able to teach me. It was just another reminder that I was different from everything and everyone else here, who could all learn a variety of attacks. Mother more so than anyone else.

As Mother set herself down on the ground I turned to what I referred to as the 'shooting range'. The many boulders, which varied in size, that were scattered there lifted up and started moving, only the faint aura around them showing that they were being manipulated. Some bore scars and missing chunks from where I'd actually been able to hit them, but most were unmarked. The cliff behind the boulders, however, was already pockmarked with the misses from previous practices.

I held my hands in the position I'd always been taught to, and focused the energy inside me into a glassy sphere between my hands. Whereas Uncle Mewtwo's and Mother's were always a bright, vibrant blue, mine were always a swirling, shimmering silver.

After a few seconds the sphere was at a sufficient size, and I released to focus that was holding it between my hands. The silver ball, the size of my closed fist, shot forward almost too fast for my eyes to follow. It went in a perfectly straight line which seemed to take it right at the large boulder I'd aimed at, but instead it pulverized a melon-sized rock next to the larger boulder before adding another scar to the wall.

As I was forming up another sphere, the characteristic popping sound of teleportation disrupted my concentration. I lost control of the concentrated aura between my hands and, as I turned to face Mother, it flew out of my grip. Uncle Mewtwo, who had only just teleported in, only spared a brief glance toward me as he caught the sphere and sent it flying off into the cliff. I could tell something was worrying him.

"What's going on?" Mother floated up again as she asked Uncle Mewtwo this question

"There's an emergency council going on. Some..." he glanced at me with something I didn't recognize in his eyes. "You just need to come with me. Ami can stay here. We should be back within a few hours."

And with that they were gone. The boulders all dropped to the ground with a loud crash, several splitting apart on the impact, as I sat down heavily. I wasn't tired... but that had happened fast. Mother almost never left me alone for longer than a few minutes, not after the time I'd wandered out of the cave we'd been staying in at the time and gotten seen by the entire population of a small town. Rumors of a 'strange creature' in the woods there had persisted for years, and Mother almost never let me out of her sight now.

My natural curiosity, so much like Mother's, didn't let me sit still for long. So naturally, I went against what I'd always been told not to do and wandered off by myself. Since I was kind of thirsty, my first destination was the waterfall. I was extremely surprised to hear voices there… but once again the curiosity took hold. Instead of turning around like I should have, I crept closer and listened to what was being said.

There seemed to be three voices, and a quick check informed me that there were three non-dark type minds in the vicinity. I didn't look into their thoughts, of course, as I'd been told many times over how wrong it was to look at, much less influence, someone's thoughts without their permission. After a few minutes of careful maneuvering, I got up to the edge of the hedges surrounding the pool at the base of the waterfall. I pushed some leaves to the side and watched the drama unfolding below.

"…shouldn't have come here," said a scyther as he sharpened his blades. A riolu, who seemed just shy of being ready to evolve into a lucario, cowered on the ground in front of him. Next to the scyther was what, according to Mother, was a gothorita. Even without reading their minds, I could tell they didn't intend anything good.

"Ple… please. Just let me go," the riolu pleaded. "I promise I won't say I saw you here!"

"You really think we're that stupid? We're so close to the Victorum Guild's headquarters that it would be suicide to let a witness go," the gothorita, which I assumed was a male from its voice, replied. "Besides, I can see your thoughts. You intended to somehow catch us and turn us into the guild in hopes of getting accepted. You really think we'll let you survive?"

My hands clenched into fists as I listened. These two were talking about murder! And, almost as bad, the gothorita was abusing its powers. When one of the branches in my hands snapped, their heads whirled toward me.

"It seems we have another little spy here," the scyther hissed.

To put it in words I'd overheard but that Mother would have punished me for saying, shit. This was not good. First I'd wandered off, and now I had been caught by two murderers. Or would-be murderers, depending on why the riolu had wanted to turn them in. Mother seemed to believe that I was strong enough to protect myself against everything… but I'd never been nervous before when fighting. Uncle Mewtwo always pushed me the hardest, but even he would never really hurt me. And as the scyther started rushing at me, I panicked.

The first aura sphere I tried to charge backfired and blew up in my hands. It sent me flying back into a tree, which my head hit first. My vision blurred and I started seeing double, which meant that I saw two murderous scyther zooming towards me. I could barely concentrate, and as such the next aura sphere I made was way overcharged and nearly the size of my head. It started pulsing and shot off before I was ready for it to. The good thing was that it hit the Scyther. The bad thing was that I'd put so much power into it that it tore right through the Pokémon.

It took me a few seconds to realize that the shrill scream was coming from me. I'd always been told what would happen if I did something like this… but I'd never thought it would happen. Pokémon were tough creatures, and the spheres that would pulverize rock generally only bruised or broke bones, depending on what was hit. But that one… it liquidized the scyther's entire torso and nearly split it in half.

I fell back on instinct when I felt a sudden blow hit my torso. The bone plates under my skin absorbed the blow rather easily, but it still hurt. Terribly. So I just let the power loose. It exploded outward, slightly controlled, and powerful enough to send the gothorita flying into the cliff behind the gentle waterfall. The crunch that followed suggested that I might have just killed two people.

When my vision cleared enough to see again I saw a scared, confused, and worried-looking riolu standing over where I had collapsed without even knowing.

"Are you alright?" it asked in a slightly high-pitched male voice. I grabbed the hand he offered to help me up as I replied. He was over a foot shorter than me, but still taller than most riolu.

"I think I'm…" I began, before promptly turning and throwing up all over the bushes. Thankfully, none got on the last dress Mother had gotten me. "… fine."

"Thanks for saving me. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you hadn't come along…" He shivered. His face, under the fur, seemed to be quite pale. I was sure mine was too. "Were those aura spheres you used? They seemed different from what I've seen."

"Yeah, they were. Did they hurt you?" I wasn't supposed to talk to anyone other than Mother… but that rule had gone right out the window when this had happened.

"You got here just after they saw me." He rubbed at the back of his head. "I saw that gothorita hit you. I've seen people have their ribs broken by hits like that. Are you sure that you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I knocked a fist against my chest for emphasis. My knuckles bounced off the plates around my torso. I did have to stifle a wince… the attack had left a bruise. "I'm Ami, by the way."

"Selos. I don't mean to be rude… but what are you? I've never seen anything like you before."

"Would you believe I was raised by Mew and Mewtwo?" I said in a joking tone. I had a story set aside for this situation, but better to make them think the real answer was wrong.

"No. Seriously, I'm curious. You don't have to say if you don't want to."

"I didn't expect you to be that gullible." I smiled. "I'm from a valley deep in the Misty Mountains. There aren't very many of us there, and even fewer leave. So… you were trying to catch these two to get into a guild?"

"Yeah…" He rubbed at the back of his head again. "Not my brightest idea to be honest. I don't know what I was thinking going after people that I recognized from wanted posters. But the guild kept turning me down before, saying I either needed to prove myself or find a partner. Say… would you be willing to help me join the guild?"

I was about to answer when a moan interrupted my thoughts. I knew it wasn't the scyther, just looking in that direction made me want to throw up again. So apparently the gothorita was still alive. Even knowing what he had tried to do, and guessing what he may have done before, I couldn't let him die because of me.

"I don't know… but we should get the gothorita to the guild as soon as possible. He doesn't deserve to die." I turned, gagging at the sight of the crumpled Pokémon, and picked it up with my psychic powers. The levitation was draining, but manageable. I made sure to apply pressure to the areas where bones had punched through his skin, stopping it from bleeding out.

Selos winced when he saw what the cliff had done to the gothorita. Even if he had just been threatened by the psychic, he still had sympathy for the other Pokémon. That was a good thing.

* * *

I suppose I was in shock most of the way back. At least that's what Mother would have said, considering that I could barely bring myself to keep moving. I just wanted to curl up and cry… but I couldn't. That would mean I'd have two deaths on my conscience instead of just one.

Even running most of the way, it still took the better part of an hour to get to what Selos had called the Victorum Guild. For most of the trip he was talking, telling me how he'd wanted to join the guild ever since one of the teams had saved him during an earthquake years ago. He believed that his sister and his parents had both died there, but none of the bodies had been found. Still, he'd lived alone in the village around the Guild's headquarters since, always aspiring to join.

I didn't say much to him, usually just yes or no answers when I had to. Otherwise I was mostly silent, consumed in my own thoughts. I'd just killed someone… and I felt horrible. Like a little piece of me had died inside. While Selos went on and on about things, nearly as scatter-brained in the subject matter as Mother could be, I realized just how sheltered my life had been.

I knew I'd never been normal, but not how much knowledge I was missing. Mother had shown me a lot, but apparently it hadn't been anywhere near enough. I knew that she only had my safety at heart… but I had been too sheltered. I found myself actually considering staying with Selos at this guild, if only just to keep from crushing his dreams. I doubted that they would let him in by himself if they knew I was the one that stopped whoever the gothorita floating along behind us and the scyther. And it actually did sound kind of fun. Like what Mother, Aunt Celebi, and Uncle Mewtwo did when they weren't looking after or teaching me. But I still wasn't sure if I was ready to leave Mother, to effectively be on my own.

We got a ton of strange looks from the Pokémon in the village we passed through before getting to the hollow mesa that Selos said housed the guild. I imagined just as many of those looks were because of me as there were from the battered and bleeding gothorita following in our wake.

"Halt!" Selos stopped so quickly that I nearly fell forward trying to avoid bumping into him. The voice turned out to belong to an ursaring, male judging by the voice, standing guard at the opening leading into the guild.

"Selos, I've told you a hundred…" he started, rolling his eyes, on what sounded like something he'd said a hundred times before. He trailed off, his eyes widening, when he saw me. "First off, what is that thing following you? Secondly, why is it levitating a wounded gothorita?"

"We need to get into the guild. This-" He gestured at the Pokémon behind me. "-is a wanted murderer."

"Look, Selos, I know you really want to join. But attacking a random gothorita and claiming it's a murderer won't…" the ursaring said, starting to actually seem angry. After what I'd seen and done earlier today… well I didn't want to get into any fights, especially not with someone that towered over me and had very sharp claws. Thankfully, however, a Pokémon that I recognized as a gardevoir stopped him before he could do anything.

"At ease Marilus. I recognize this Pokémon from several wanted posters. Him and his scyther partner have killed a dozen people, and have a substantial reward out for them." The gardevoir gave us a small smile as I felt a gentle probing at my mind. Not trying to read my thoughts, but more my intentions, which would have been broadcast by a normal person. I calmly rebuffed the tendrils of her thoughts, and her smile widened. "It's fine to let them in. I feel that dear old Vicci and I need to have a talk with these two."

The look on the riolu's face as the gardevoir led us in could only be described as pure awe. I elbowed him in the side, noticing his wince as the sharp nub of bone that jutted outwards dug into his skin, before asking what was on my mind. "Who's this?"

"That hurt ya know." He frowned and I childishly stuck my tongue out at him. As Uncle Mewtwo would say 'Mew was teaching me her bad habits already'. "But that's Aurelia. She's second-in-command of the guild, and a legendary explorer."

"I'd say legendary is a bit of a stretch, child," the gardevoir said of her shoulder at us, still smiling. "I know neither of you have been in here before, so you're in for a treat."

A few seconds later I saw what she meant. The dim passageway lit only by torchlight ended, opening up into a massive, multi-leveled chamber. Multiple glazed windows let in sunlight allowing grass and even a few small trees to grow on the floor, while bushes were planted along all of the soaring walkways and terraces that curved along the walls and across the chamber, using several of the remaining columns in the area as support. Dozens of Pokémon were walking, floating, flying, or slithering around, none of them paying us even the slightest attention other than to nod to the gardevoir, who was now leading us to where a small creature, barely recognizable as one of the few victini in the world, seemed to be meditating.

"Vicci! I think Selos is finally ready to join!" We had to run to keep up with Aurelia as she sped up, her light-green hair flapping backwards as her dress, much the same as mine albeit in the color white, did the same.

The victini, Vicci apparently, looked up at us but didn't say anything. His cool, appraising gaze washed over me and Selos, accompanied by another tickle in my mind. As the tickle resolved into a request to speak I realized that they had been communicating telepathically since her first words.

_"I do not recognize your kind. What are you?" _the voice in my head was a lot softer than expected.

_"All I wish to say at the moment is that I'm from the Misty Mountains." _

_"Fair enough. I won't ask for more if you don't want me to, though you'll probably understand that I might want to go exploring there now. It's not often that we see new species appear."_ the telepathic equivalent of a chuckle came through the link and all three of us psychics started smiling. _"So, I take it that…"_ the victini began, but was cut off by the riolu next to me.

"Um… am I missing something? It's been two minutes and nobody's said anything yet, but all three of you are suddenly smiling."

"I apologize, sometimes I forget that not everyone can communicate telepathically." The victini's actual voice was the same as his mental one. "It's been a long time since I've gotten to do it with anyone other Aurelia here, and I guess I got a little carried away. So…" He didn't get a chance to finish as the gardevoir teleported next to him and slapped him on the top of the head.

"Really Vicci? You had to word it like that?" I didn't get what she was talking about, but she was blushing for some reason. "As Vicci was about to say before putting his cute little foot in his mouth, how did you catch this murderer? Him and his partner have escaped and wounded over a dozen of the Pokémon sent out after them. Didn't you two know how dangerous doing that was?"

"For the record, Selos here is the one that was dumb enough to go after two murderers by himself. I was just going to get water when I stumbled on all three of them." I shivered and Aurelia's smile turned into a frown. I forgot that I hadn't cut off the psychic link to the other two yet, which meant that I had just shown them both the memory of it. "Well… you two probably just saw what happened. The gothorita's still alive for now, but I don't know for how much longer."

"I see. I should probably go make sure that he doesn't die before he can get his just punishment." It was with no small relief that I released my psychic hold to her. She teleported away immediately, taking the wounded Pokémon with her.

"I assume you have a headache from holding that for so long. It's quite taxing to levitate things for long amounts of time when one isn't used to it." He grabbed something from the satchel sitting at his side and tossed it to me. "That'll help some. Anyway, I assume that you both want to join the guild?"

Selos started nodding wildly, making me stifle a grin, but I stayed silent. I still wasn't completely sure what to do.

"Selos, I know you think you're ready, but what your friend here unintentionally showed me says you aren't. I know you've been training, but you'd be dead if it wasn't for her. If she wants to stay and make a team with you, that's fine. But alone I won't be able to accept you, though you'll get your fair share of the bounties on the two you stopped."

"Wait… she?" He withered under the glare I sent his way. He couldn't tell I was a girl? I noticed the victini wincing in sympathy as I started in on the riolu.

"You really couldn't tell I was a girl? Didn't the name 'Ami' tell you enough?" I slapped him on the head as hard as I could which, admittedly, wasn't very hard. He still staggered sideways though, but it seemed he might have been faking some of the pain. "Or these?"

With the last words I gestured unabashedly to my chest, or more specifically the two bulges that Uncle Mewtwo had awkwardly identified as 'breasts' during the multiple months that Mother had left me with him during what he had called 'puberty'. None of them had had any idea how to deal with this 'puberty' so Mother and Aunt Celebi had left me with him and thrown themselves into working. So he'd just pushed me into training to take both of our minds off of the changes happening to me. The worst was over by now, apparently.

I doubled over laughing at the fear on his face as I finished talking. The victini and a few of the nearby Pokémon were chuckling from my display, and I decided that I couldn't bring myself to crush the riolu next to me's dreams. So I started to answer that yes, I would join if they'd let me. But, before I could say anything, I was interrupted by an all too familiar popping sound accompanied by the just as familiar presence of my uncle. What I saw when I looked up, however, didn't match what I knew. It looked like an older, male version of me. But when I focused, I could see through the glamour to my uncle's body. It seemed that the victini couldn't, however.

It was understandable how he and almost all of the guild members nearby had gotten into a battle stance. After all, with a guard as big as theirs at the entrance, they probably didn't want uninvited visitors teleporting in.

"There you are Ami. I thought your mother and I told you not to wander off." The anger in his voice was mostly real, from what I could tell. I winced just from reflex as he continued, "You're coming right back with me young lady."

I gulped as I stepped away from the arm he had out to grab me and, presumably, teleport me back to Mother. I'd already made my decision, and voiced as much a few seconds later. "No. I'm not a little girl anymore; I can make my own decisions. And I want to stay here at the guild."

He stopped and looked me over appraisingly, ignoring the victini who was currently challenging his right to be here. Eventually he nodded and smiled. When he spoke again, the anger was gone from his voice.

"So it would seem. I always told your Mother that she couldn't keep you with her forever, but she insisted it would be a few more years before this happened." He ruffled my hair in a way that I hated, because it always got the silvery strands up into my face. "Just try not to let your aura spheres backfire anymore."

I gasped, my jaw hanging open, as I replied, "How did you know one backfired?"

"It's simple really, if you know what signs to look for. Your sleeves are a little scorched, but your hands aren't burned. Implies that something exploded but didn't burn you. The knot on the back of your head implies you flew backwards into something, and the bark stuck to your dress says that something was a tree. That, or the feint attack hit you harder than the way you're walking and breathing would imply. Either way, you had an aura sphere backfire earlier."

"If you really are set on staying here, I won't stop you and will break the news to your mother. Just make sure to keep up your training, and try not to get hurt. We'll visit when we can," his words were not meant for me. While I'd still been amazed at how he'd figured out the majority of the fight earlier, he'd opened a telepathic connection to my mind and was speaking privately to me.

_"Keep training with your aura sphere. Get it more accurate, and try not to kill anyone else with it. Mew and I will be very busy, along with the other legendaries, for a while, but we will visit when we can. You know how to contact us if you need anything, and we'll come if you do."_

He gave me a hug and then teleported away.

"Well, that was... odd. I assume that was your father?" the victini asked as the other guild pokemon started going about their business again.

"No, my uncle. So, as I was about to say before he popped in, I'd be happy to join the guild with Selos. It's a chance to help people, see the more of the world, and even make friends. It doesn't hurt that, from the smell of whatever's cooking, you seem to have good food here. My mother is not a great cook... somehow she even seems to mess up berries."

"Well, you're in for a very nice surprise then. Our cook can work wonders with whatever we give him. Vegetables, fruits, berries, you name it, and he'll have a dish to make with it. It's still an hour or two until the food will be ready, so…" He paused and called a nearby absol, which had previously been lounging on near a pool and grooming him or herself, over. "Wanderer, would you be so kind as to show our two newest members around the guild?"

"Alright, Guildmaster. Follow me you two." The quadruped spun around surprisingly quickly, his bladed tail just barely missing me. Selos and I followed him as he walked us up the path to the walkways winding around the walls.

The absol was rather silent for most of the tour, keeping up what I believed to be a cold and indifferent air of aloofness. He rebuffed all attempts at conversation, and only told us the barest essentials of what he showed us. The guild was quite impressive, however, with separate areas that would be comfortable to most breeds of Pokémon, and normal rooms as well. There were nests up in the ledges on the ceiling for fliers, ponds and an underground spring-fed lake for water types, caverns kept well above comfortable temperatures for our few fire types, ones kept below for the ice types, and so much more.

The tour ended up at the dining area, which had a few windows to the outside and was about a twentieth the size of the main room, just as the food was laid out. The growl from Selos's stomach matched the one from my own as we ran forward and dived in. Life would be good, I could sense it!

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, what do you all think? I'm getting some help from PkmnMaster Rolf for this, and he is betaing for me as of now. **

**Also note: Ami is NOT human. Not even close. **


End file.
